


Unexpected Date

by Corshi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Dates, Emetophilia, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Relapse, Self Harm, Triggers, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corshi/pseuds/Corshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The date Eridan plans for Feferi doesn't exactly go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Date Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a gift to tumblr user uncle-eridan!

Eridan adjusted the amethyst-colored tie around his neck. His hair was slicked back, perfectly styled to show off the contour of his face. He looked down at himself, making sure that his shoes glistened, his shirt was tucked in, and most importantly that he hadn’t put his underwear on the outside of his pants. Nope. His boxers were right where they needed to be.

Everything was perfect, he was sure.

Anxiety gnawed at his stomach as he walked over to his matesprit’s block. For weeks he had been planning this date, and he was not about to screw anything up. The date was taking place in Eridan’s block. He was careful in everything he chose to prepare his block for Feferi; from big things like the dining table to tiny little details like lily petals scattered across the floor. It was all ready. Constantly he ran over everything in his head, not ever missing a single detail.

Yes, everything was perfect. It had to be.

The violet-red-blooded seadweller stopped in front of the door of Feferi’s block. After several deep breaths and wiping the sweat off of his brow, Eridan raised his fist and knocked firmly on the door. Almost immediately, it was answered by an exceptionally gorgeous troll. She was clad in a soft magenta dress, the bell-shaped skirt deliciously hugging her hips. The neckline was heart-shaped, accentuating her pale grey breasts. Her usually unruly hair was brushed, curled, and styled back into a magnificent bun. Small, glittering earrings dangled from her fins, and her makeup was applied sparingly; just enough to perfect her already wonderful face. Eridan’s jaw dropped. Never had he seen another troll that had compared to Feferi Peixes. And now, he was certain a more beautiful being had never existed. Feferi giggled, putter her hand underneath Eridan’s chin, pushing his mouth closed.

“So I’m going to assume that means you think I look good?”

The awestruck troll struggled to fight for words; if there were any worthy enough to describe her.

“Fef…You look absolutely amazing!”

Eridan embraced the magenta-blooded troll, drinking in how wonderful she smelled. A soft laugh emanated from behind Feferi, making Eridan turn his attention from his matesprit and look up.

“Don’t Blemish My Masterpiece Too Much, Ampora. Unless You Intend To Treat Her To More Than Just A Meal.”

A deep amethyst blush flooded across the male troll’s cheeks.

“N-No Kan…it’s nothin’ like that.”

Feferi giggled and ran a hand over Eridan’s shoulder, trailing it down until her hand was wrapped within his.

“Oh Kanaya, don’t tease him like that! I’m shore that whatever he has planned is going to be fintastic!”

Eridan nodded, trying to recompose himself. Knowing now that Kanaya had knew about the date only made him that much more anxious. He hadn’t planned on too many trolls talking about it.

“Speaking of, are you ready to go, Fef?”

He held out a beautiful bouquet of sweet-smelling lilies to his even more beautiful matesprit. A smile immediately decorated her face, and she took the lilies in her delicate hands, bringing them up to her face to smell their perfume.

“Yep, I’m ready! Thank you so much for the flowers, Eridan!”

 With a quick peck to Eridan’s cheek and a farewell to Kanaya, they were off. The smiles never left Feferi’s face as her and Eridan walked back to his block. Eridan, however, somewhat struggled to smile. His stomach kept churning, whether it was out of anxiety or not he couldn’t tell, and he had to concentrate to keep himself from shaking. A light headache pulsed at his temples, and he forced a smile on his face. He didn’t care if his body was getting overwhelmed with anxiety; he was going to make this night perfect for Feferi.

When Eridan opened the door to his block, a small gasp escaped from Feferi’s lips. The magenta-blooded seadweller went inside, her hand clasped on her chest just above her blood-pusher, after a moment of admiring all the handiwork Eridan had put into decorating his hive.

“It’s amazing! You did all of this for me…?”

“Of course, Fef. I want tonight to be perfect.”

He took her hand and led her over to the dining table. It was covered with a white tablecloth, with dozens of delicate lily petals sprinkled across the white cloth. Two places had been set at the table, the fine china glittering underneath the candles giving off light in the middle of the table. So far, everything was going according to plan. But Eridan couldn’t help but worry. Nothing he had prepared had gone wrong, but he didn’t expect himself to fail to be well enough. Slowly the churning in his stomach became a constant ache, and his head began throbbing more vigorously. He didn’t expect himself to ruin their date. Slowly Eridan pulled out a chair for Feferi, then went ahead and sat in his own.

Eridan snapped his fingers, and a familiar troll with stubby horns came out to the table, carrying a tray filled with small, triangular sandwiches. Karkat was dressed in classic maid attire, a single white bow in his hair. He was blushing profusely, and was not exactly happy about the frilly dress he was wearing. But his moirail, Eridan, wanted everything to be perfect for his date with Feferi. Karkat knew how long he was planning this, but he just had to be part of it for it to work the way Eridan wanted.

 “Oh Karkat you look so cute~!”

Feferi laughed and gently pinched the troll leader’s cheek, barely apologizing when Karkat plainly protested again her.

“Yeah, yeah, just snap again when you want me!”

 

Karkat took a jumbled, slight bow and disappeared back into the kitchen, his skirt flowing behind him. Eridan gingerly took a sandwich off the platter with a tiny pair of tongs and put it on Feferi’s plate, taking none of the dainty little hors d’oeuvres and saying nothing. Just the thought of food caused his stomach to groan, and speaking would only make things that much harder for him. The color was drained from his face, and his eyes were glazed ever so slightly.

It took Feferi three times to try and get his attention.

“Eridan? Eridan! Are you okay? You’re not looking very well…”

Eridan snapped his head up to look at her, his think-pan practically screaming in pain. Another wicked protest gripped his stomach, and he found himself bending over. He didn’t even get one word out before everything went to hell. A gag retched its way out of his mouth, followed by a thick stream of vomit. The sick pooled on the floor, and tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. His stomach proceeded to empty itself of any contents that it may have possessed, making him shake with each heave. When Eridan finally stopped, a soothing hand ran over his back. The pain in his head had escalated so horribly that he couldn’t tell who was touching him. Black clouded his vision, and it wasn’t long until Eridan had completely lost consciousness.

 

  


	2. Sweet Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a complete disaster of a date, Eridan needs TLC.

Eridan woke to a soft pillow, silky sheets, and a velvet laced voice.

“Eridan…wake up, darling.”

Something cool and wet was placed on his forehead, easing the pulsing in his think-pan to a dull ache. Very slowly Eridan opened his amethyst eyes to see Feferi, stooped over him like a mother tending a sick grub. She had a worried expression etched on her face, and her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. Quickly panic rattled in Eridan’s body as he realized what had happened. “Fef, I..” As he tried to sit up, his matesprit’s gentle hands forced him back down onto the bed. “Shh, don’t worry. It’s alright.” Feferi smiled and gently patted his cheek, riling a small purr out of him. “But Fef..I ruined it all. I ruined everything…J-Just like I always do..” With a hard swallow, Eridan held back hot, stinging tears that brimmed heavily in his eyes. He was already very sick, and having the stress and guilt of ruining the date he had planned for weeks only made him feel worse. His blood pusher was basically ripping itself apart. What could he have done differently? How could he have kept this from happening? Quickly his aching skull began whirling with questions, most of them fed by anger and self-hate that was wild and untamed.

His thoughts went silent as Feferi placed her silky hand against his cheek.

“I know what you must be thinking, Eridan, but none of this was your fault.”

Slowly she leaned down, pressing a loving, sweet kiss again her matesprit’s burning forehead. She loved him, no matter the circumstances. Eridan tried to protest, but did not get a word out before Feferi pressed her finger against his lips. He needed rest, and someone to care for him in his time of need. Gently she pulled the blankets back over her sick matesprit, making sure that he was comfortable and warm. It wasn’t long until Eridan relaxed, too exhausted to resist succumbing to his sickness anymore. A faint cough shattered the silence, and tore through his throat like a claw. With that, Feferi’s concerned expression returned, and she smoothed back Eridan’s hair from his forehead.

“I’m going to take care of you.”

Feferi smiled and again pushed her finger to Eridan’s lips before he could protest. She went to the kitchen, where Karkat was still cleaning up the mess that Eridan had caused. He was obviously unhappy, grumbling and cursing as he cleaned up the sick, but it was no secret that he was also worried for Eridan. It was rare that trolls became sick, so when it did happen, it was quite concerning. Feferi smiled at him as she passed, and she started making some soup for the troll that she loved so much. She took the ingredients from the fridge and began to prepare it, working hard to make the soup perfect. Slowly things were added to the pot until the soup was completed and ready to be cooked. As soon as she placed the lid over the pot, Feferi washed up and went back to check on Eridan.

She entered the room quickly, but only to be met by an empty bed. 


	3. Blood, Sweat, Tears, and Love

Eridan was positioned over the toilet, more bile rising from his throat and spilling into the bowl. It stung his throat and brought tears to his eyes, his thinkpan pulsing hard with unbearable pain. Guilt still swam inside his sickened body, and combined with the stress of failure, he was literally tearing himself apart. He laid down on the cold tile, and swung the door closed with his foot. He lied there for a few minutes, letting the cool flooring ease the ache in his head. Suddenly, a familiar urge he hadn’t felt in sweeps gripped his body. Forcing himself to rise, he held onto the sink to keep himself steady and quickly locked the door. His bloodpusher pumped in his chest, causing not only his head but his whole body to throb once again. Slowly he gripped the edge of his sleeve and pulled it up.  
Ugly, pale white and purple scars crisscrossed the delicate skin of his inner forearm. Memories flooded back to him of the lonely nights, of when he was without a matesprit, and without a moirail. He had no one to care for, and all he had wanted was someone to love. Hundreds of times the skin had been parted like thin sheets of paper, and deep amethyst blood would stain tile and skin. His hips and thighs were also marked, but he always went back to his wrists. It hurt more, and more blood would flow like sweet rivers of everlasting pain. Gently Eridan touched the worst of the scars, a vertical one that was raised and still was tender to the touch. It was the one time he had attempted suicide, and had failed miserably.  
Tears fell from his eyes like a never-ending stream of pain. Eridan didn’t know why he had ever stopped cutting. His breath became labored, and he opened the cabinet above the sink so fast, it was like his life depended on it. Time seemed to stop. Slowly and methodically he took an unused razor blade from a small box and slowly removed the papery cardboard that protected it. Without a moment’s hesitation, Eridan pressed the very tip of the blade to his wrist, and dragged.  
It was a feeling all too familiar; a feeling that Eridan had come to miss. The pain was awesome, like someone was tearing out his flesh from the inside out. It was so deep, so wonderful, and yet so very bad. He didn’t have to be told to know it was a bad thing. Taking another deep breath, he pressed the blade to another section of skin, and parted it. The blood ran quickly, making long rivers down his arm to drip into a growing puddle on the floor. It felt so good. Calm washed over him like a warm blanket. It may sound morbid, but it was comforting.  
A knock on the door shattered the calm as abruptly as it had come.  
~  
“Eridan, is everything alright in there?” Feferi asked, her voice filled to the brim with worry. And she had good reason to.  
“I-I’m fine. Don’t worry.” Eridan replied shakily. He looked down at his hands, and he dropped the blade into the pool of blood on the floor. It was only now that he had remembered why he had stopped. It was her. Feferi was why he had stopped. When she had found out, she had cried and begged Eridan to stop. So he did. But his strength could only stretch so far.  
“Are you sure? I want to help, Eridan. Please.”  
He lost it there. His sweet, sweet matesprit was worried for him, and he had fucked up yet again. He had relapsed after all the time he had been clean. Slowly he slid back down onto the floor, and he threw the blade onto the tile with a shrill metallic sound. The bleeding had stopped, and it was nothing more than sticky syrup now. It had coagulated into a gross, slimy mess on the tile, and it had stained the spaces in-between the tiny white squares.  
It didn’t take Feferi long to take action. Quickly she broke open the door, the lock snapping the wooden frame of the door. What she met was far from a pretty sight. Her matesprit was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, the scent of sweat, blood, and sick all hitting her at once. Feferi forced herself to keep calm. Gently she smoothed back Eridan’s hair.  
“It’s alright. Relapses happen. I’m not mad at you. Let’s get you cleaned up.”  
She gave him a gentle smile and helped Eridan to his feet. Very slowly and carefully she removed his clothing and helped him into the shower. While he stood underneath the warm water, Feferi got to work. Taking a rag, she poured cleaner onto the floor and mopped up the blood until the floor was as clean as it had ever been. She did the same to the toilet, cleaning the vomit off of the bowl and eliminating the odor of blood and sick from the air.  
Feferi then stripped herself, and joined her matesprit in the shower. They remained quiet, and Eridan shivered as Feferi ran a soft cloth laden with soap over his body. Gently she cleaned him, removing the blood, sweat, and tears from his skin. All the while, she was smiling. She was happy that her matesprit was alright, and that she was the one that got to take care of him. Once she was done helping Eridan, she then set to washing herself.  
Slowly Eridan embraced her, his wet skin sliding onto hers. He felt so much better with her there. Her love was like no other feeling in the entire world.  
“I love you, Fef.” Eridan whispered softly.  
“I love you too, Eridan.” Feferi replied, and she turned her head, kissing his cheek gently.  
After both were clean and dry, they dressed in soft, warm pajamas. Once again, Feferi took out the first aid kit and prepared to fix up her matesprit. Slowly, Feferi skillfully sewed up the wound in Eridan’s wrist and wrapped it up with sterile bandages. Feferi again tucked in Eridan, and she slid into bed next to him. Both of them were tired, and they snuggled together like it was the last time they would ever get to touch each other.  
It took great love to overcome whatever trials that they would face. And although the date may have been a disaster, nothing would ever, ever change the way that Feferi and Eridan loved each other.


End file.
